Arthropods
Arthropods are invertebrate animal having an exoskeleton (external skeleton), a segmented body, and paired jointed appendages. This includes trilobites, insects, arachnids, anomalocaridids, myriapods, and crustaceans. They are adapted to live in variety of habitats around the world of DE"arth. List of Insects * Mantises ** Ahtal-Ka ** Umta-Ka ** Praying Mantis ** Orchid Mantis ** Kung Fu Mantis * Beetles ** Dung Beetle ** Bomb Beetle ** Rim Beetle ** Tri-horn Beetle ** Vinegar ground beetle ** Manticore Beetle ** Scarab ** Hercules Beetle ** Golden Scarab ** Bumble beetle ** Spitfire beetle ** Choir bug ** Firefly ** Prism Hercudrome ** Hercudrome ** Ladybug ** Stag beetle ** Goliath beetle ** Desert beetle * Camouflage bugs ** Candy corn bug ** Corn bug ** Carapace bugs * Bees ** Kulu Bee ** Flightless Bee ** Tzitzi Bee ** Elephant Bee ** Honey Bee * Butterflies ** Altjira ** Golden Red Butterfly ** Twig Butterfly ** Garden butterfly ** Cobalt Flutterfly ** Phantom Flutterfly ** Amazonian Butterfly ** Mountain Butterfly ** Monarch Butterfly ** Siren Butterfly * Mantagrells ** Grandfather Mantagrell ** Santartican Mantagrell * Moths ** Sphinx Moth ** Cave Moth ** Mothra ** Luna Moth ** Wool Moth ** Silk moth * Cockroaches ** Electric roach ** Twig roach ** City roach ** Jumping roach ** Fat roach ** Long-legged roach ** giant roach * Mosquitoes ** Bag mosquitoes ** Toxiquitoes ** Titanoptera * Flies ** Rotten fly ** Fairy fly ** Horse fly ** Brine Fly ** Omenfly ** Augurfly ** Scoutfly ** Flashfly ** Glowbug * Potato Bugs ** Scissor-clawed bug ** Warrior bug ** Potato Bug * Ants ** Monstrous ant ** Leaf-cutter ant ** Fire ant ** Carrier ant ** Turtle ant * Termites ** Terabytes ** Desert Termites ** Sambian Termites ** Cave Termites * Wasps ** Falconfly ** Piranha wasp ** Yellow-jacket Hornet ** Asiala Giant Hornet ** Tarantula wasp ** Vigorwasp ** Giant Vigorwasp * Earwigs ** Samurai Earwig ** Common Earwig ** Giant Earwig ** Scorpio Earwig * Crickets ** Mole Cricket ** Cave Cricket ** Common Cricket ** Black Cricket * Grasshoppers ** Green Grasshopper ** Locust ** Meganesian Grasshopper ** Garden Grasshopper ** Tyrant Hopper ** Emperor Hopper * Dragonflies ** Meganeura ** Blue dasher ** Easter pondhawk ** Eastern amberwing ** Dragonhunter * Damselflies ** Beautiful demoiselle ** Common bluetail ** Dark Blue damselfly ** Narrow-winged damselfly * Louse ** Head Louse ** Body Louse * Scorpion Flies ** Stingwing ** Common Scorpion fly ** Snow Scorpion fly * Cicadas ** Southern Grass Cicada ** 17-Year Cicada ** 13-Year Cicada ** Rooster-Tailed Cicada ** Elder Cicada * Stick insects ** Walking Stick ** Bamboo Stick insect ** Island stick insect ** Spiny stick insect ** Coral Stick Insect List of Myriapods * Centipedes ** Myriathrona ** Scolopendra ** Tribal centipede ** Tiger centipede ** House centipede ** Mediterranean banded centipede ** Amazonian giant centipede ** Aquatic centipede * Millipedes ** Arthropleura ** Large forest-floor millipede ** Yellow-banded millipede ** Giant Millipede ** Pill Millipede * Pseudocentipedes ** Crystal Centipede ** Garden Centipede List of Crustaceans * Shrimps ** Bloodshell Leap shrimp ** Sandshell Leap shrimp ** Leap shrimp ** Glacier shrimp ** River shrimp ** Scissor shrimp ** Split shrimp ** Algae eating shrimp ** Filter shrimp ** Baleen shrimp ** Electric shrimp ** Knight shrimp ** Thorn shrimp ** Spined shrimp ** Finned shrimp ** Regal sky shrimp ** Airshrimp ** Ghost shrimp ** Banded cleaner shrimp ** Cleaner shrimp ** Mini cleaner shrimp * Crabs ** Skull crab ** Diago Shinataur ** lagarkinos ** Blue crab ** Spider crab ** Snow crab ** King crab ** Scale crab ** Fiddler crab ** Copper Calappa ** Gold Calappa ** Daimyo Hermitaur ** Shogun Ceanataur * Lobsters ** Common Lobster ** King Lobster ** Sky Lobster ** Lantern Lobster ** Ghost lobster ** Red lobster * Crayfish ** Helmtail crayfish ** Thron crayfish ** Tong-clawed crayfish ** Blue crayfish ** Giant freshwater crayfish ** Louisissippi crayfish * Helmcrabs ** River Helmcrab ** Iron Helmcrab ** Soldier Helmcrab ** Gold Helmcrab * Tadpole Shrimp ** Pond tadpole shrimp ** Longtail tadpole shrimp ** Shield shrimp * Barnacles ** Goose barnacle ** Acorn Barnacle ** Coral Barnacle * Prawns ** Tiger prawn ** Lion prawn ** Bigclaw river shrimp List of Trilobites * Trilobites ** Minotaur Trilobite ** Diamond Trilobite ** Rhino Trilobite ** Suction Trilobite ** Pacify Trilobite ** Round Trilobite ** Isotelus ** Redlichia ** Cave Trilobite ** Long-Antennae Trilobite ** Curved spiked trilobite ** Double spiked trilobite ** Vacuum trilobite ** Horseshoe trilobite ** Bugeye trilobite ** Crowned Prawn List of Anomalocaridids * Anomalocaris * Hurdia * Aegirocassis List of Arachnids * Chelicerata ** Bot Spiders *** Jungle bot spider *** Woodland bot spider *** Bot spider * Spiders ** Vial spider ** Gallow spider ** Blood Drinking spider ** Glider spider ** Sphere spider ** Cone spider ** Flat spider ** Scavantula ** Vaporonoid ** Death Arachne ** Arathim ** Hecatoncheires ** Nerscylla * Scorpions ** Bamboo scorpion ** Common scorpion ** Nector scorpion ** Hook scorpion ** Assassin Scorpion ** Emperor scorpion ** Scorpioch * Ticks ** Vampire Tick ** Swimming Tick ** Balloon Tick ** Tickeworm ** Whaletick ** Drilltick * Eurypterids ** Redshell sea scorpion ** Blueshell sea scorpion ** Abyssal sea scorpion ** Megalograptus ** Eurypterus ** Pterygotus Category:Animal classes Category:Creatures Category:Bestiary Category:Invertebrates